


Something Moore

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [4]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi doesn't know when he fell for Liv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Moore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



> for angelgazing, who asked for: Liv/Ravi: two weirdos who fell in love. I'd say sorry about the title, but I'm not. *g*

The transition from weird co-worker to friend (and intriguing science experiment) is so quick that Ravi sometimes feels like he's always known Liv. Which makes it hard to pinpoint when that friendship changed into something else, something more. He holds her when she cries about Lowell, and he tries his best to be there for her after that, and ignores how small she is and yet how perfectly she fits in his arms. He can't do that to himself or her or Major. Not when there are so many other things going on in their lives.

But it's happened, or it's happening, and the next time he holds her it's for a happy reason, she's just rescued him from being kidnapped by some of Blaine's zombie thugs, and even though he's just seen her go full-on zombie mode against them (and come out on top), he's still not afraid of her, just for her. So when she throws herself into his arms, he clings like a limpet and presses a quick kiss to the top of her head, which should be safe.

She pulls back and looks up at him, her eyes shining with something that isn't rage, and smiles. "Ravi--"

"I'm just so happy to see you," he says quickly, not wanting to make things awkward or weird(er), but she takes his hand and presses it to her cheek. Her skin is soft and cool to the touch, but her smile is warm and she snuggles closer, letting her body say what words can't.

"I know," she says instead. "Me, too."


End file.
